Exclusiva
by Misa Black
Summary: x DG x AU x Ginny é uma jornalista esportiva divorciada que ainda tem um relacionamento com o ex-marido. Draco faz seu retorno ao Chelsea, clube que o revelou. Ela só quer uma exclusiva.


_Harry Potter e seus personagens nunca me pertenceram._

 **Nota:** Uma das bilhões de DG que eu escrevi quando estava no Desafio de Hogwarts do 6v – que nem existe mais ): Estou tentando publicar tudo o que eu tenho escrito para fóruns que já não existem e – adivinhem – tenho o suficiente para não ter que escrever fanfics por muito tempo – como se fosse uma competição. Mas, vamos lá, história número 103 de publicação – não faço a menor ideia de quantas eu tenho realmente no perfil!

 **Exclusiva**

 **1**

A vida não estava boa para ninguém e a dela parecia fechada e doentia. Verdade seja dita que todo mundo tinha dia de caça e dia de caçador, mas tinha vezes que Ginny se sentia como se fosse sempre a caça. Não porque fosse necessária para salvar a liberdade de uma comunidade ou por seus talentos como lutadora (Deus e alguns ladrões ao longo de sua vida de trabalhadora assalariada sabiam como seu gancho de direita era potente).  
O telefone tocou e ela se enrolou ainda mais no edredom daquelas cores pastéis que as pessoas insistiam em presentear quem se casou (Não que fosse casada. Harry e ela decidiram antes dos filhos darem um tempo no relacionamento – o que significava que ele andava transando com uma outra mulher e o que significava que ela podia transar com quem quisesse), fingindo que o barulho insistente do telefone era um pesadelo.  
Fechou os olhos e continuou a pensar que ainda tinha que pagar a conta de luz – e que teria que ir trabalhar mais cedo ou no horário (chegar atrasada era muito antiprofissional) -, enquanto o telefone continuava com seu barulho irritante. Suspirou. Ela era jornalista esportiva e atletas não assinavam contratos multimilionários no meio da madrugada (Ok. Talvez assinassem nas baladas VIPs que frequentavam, mas ela não precisava escrever sobre o horário da transação).  
Atendeu o telefone a contragosto e ouviu a voz animada de sua mãe convidando Harry e ela para jantarem com a família naquela noite (porque, como a mãe controladora dela definiu, Bill tinha recém-chegado da França – como se Bill e a família não vivessem entre Inglaterra e França). Revirou os olhos e disse que iria (embora já pensasse numa maneira de não ir. Harry estaria lá e tudo seria uma maneira de sua mãe forçar uma "reconciliação" no tempo que tinham dado para respirarem (Eles não precisavam de reconciliação, pelo amor de Deus, eles tinham _optado_ por isso). Harry era médico sem fronteiras e vivia de viajar e ela vivia de cobrir esportes profissionais (por mais que gostasse de escrever matérias sobre como o esporte ajudava as crianças de Burundi), o que impossibilitava a relação. Mundos muito diferentes e opções muito diferentes.  
Se gostavam o suficiente para não forçarem o carinho e o companheirismo que tinham desde a adolescência (Harry era presença frequente em sua casa desde antes dela usar sutiãs!) e das histórias engraçadas que compartilhavam. Amizade (sexo de vez em quando) não era de todo ruim.  
Era confortável para dizer no mínimo.

 **X**

\- Potter, você vai para a entrevista coletiva do Chelsea. Eles vão anunciar o novo jogador deles. - seu editor ignorava o fato que ela não era Potter há pelo menos dois anos e ela tentava relevar, porque, na verdade, não era divorciada dele. Só tinham um "relacionamento aberto" - o que, no caso deles, significava cada um na sua.  
\- Já vão anunciar a contratação do Malfoy? Pensei que ele estava lesionado. - disse e o editor revirou os olhos como se se perguntasse sobre seus motivos de contratar uma mulher para jornalista esportiva.  
Ela era a melhor e sabia disso.  
\- Se isso te faz feliz, querido editor, eu acho que Malfoy era colega de categoria de base do meu irmão mais velho, vou ver se consigo uma exclusiva. - disse e viu o brilho no olhar do editor.  
Ron começou a carreira de goleiro e muitos acreditavam que ele seria o novo Banks, mas quando se casou com Hermione (uma médica sem fronteiras completamente apaixonada pelo que fazia, abandonou a carreira para ir com ela e o melhor amigo -Harry-). Talvez por isso o casamento dela não tivesse dado certo. Não havia a vontade de tentar para serem felizes.  
Ainda teria uma entrevista coletiva para ir e, pelo que sabia, Draco Malfoy era o típico jogador de futebol amado nos campos e odiado fora deles.

 _Comentários são bem-vindos!_

 _Beijos,_

 _Misa_


End file.
